


"Christmas"

by CelestiaLudenbergSimp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestiaLudenbergSimp/pseuds/CelestiaLudenbergSimp
Summary: Annie tries to spend Christmas day alone, but Mikasa has other plans. Spoilers for season 1
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	"Christmas"

**Author's Note:**

> imma be honest this is my first time writing fanfiction and it was a prompt for my english class so please go easy on me haha. I've only watched up to season 3 so i'm sorry if the characters are a little off

Annie sat on the edge of her bunk bed, looking at the snow falling to the ground outside her window, her bunkmate, Shasha, snoring away above her. It was the late hours of the night that ate away at her and left her empty inside. Knowing that it was about to be Christmas didn't cheer her up at all, not after everything that had happened. Annie had never experienced Christmas before, her father making sure of that, just putting her to work as if it were every other day. She never really saw the point of exchanging gifts with people, nobody was worth her time and it's not like she could think of anyone that deserves it.

She slowly stood up, being careful not to wake Shasha, and made her way to the training field, liking to be the first one there. Annie took her stance and started to strike at the open-air to practice her moves. She continued to throw punches and kicks until she heard the sound of boots crushing through the snow behind her.

“What are you doing out here so late, Annie?”

Mikasa Ackerman, of course.

“I could say the same thing for you, Ackerman,” she said while walking over to Annie.

Annie had never particularly liked Mikasa, thinking of her as just a lapdog for Eren and putting all her incredible skills into protecting the suicidal maniac. The girl confused her beyond belief, stumping her for the first time in her life. Mikasa excelled in all of her training and passed her in every way despite not having as much training as her.

“How long have you been out here exactly?” Mikasa said, cutting off her train of thought.  
Annie thought about this for a second before deciding to say, “None of your business, now go away.”

After she had said that she finally realized how cold she had become, starting to shiver after not moving for a bit.

Mikasa sighed, “Look at you, you're shivering like a leaf. Would you come inside with me?” She held out her hand to Annie, wanting her to take it.

Annie hesitated, “...What are you doing?”

Mikasa looked at her with a dull expression and said, “I’d feel more comfortable if you were inside instead of being out here freezing your ass off, besides don't you think you can give yourself a day off for once? It's Christmas after all.”

Annie had wished Mikasa had kept quiet about what day it was, after all the whole reason she came outside was to forget about this day.

“Can't you just go away already?” Annie snapped. She felt slight guilt for yelling at the other girl knowing she only wanted to help. But even so, she couldn't shake the horrible memories that were starting to purge her mind all over again.

“Alright, alright.” Mikasa put her hands up in mock defeat, not wishing to push her any further, “I'll leave you alone, but if you need me I'll be in my bunk for the rest of the day.”

With saying that, she walked away, but not before Annie quickly reached out to catch her hand. Mikasa's eyes flashed with surprise at this, not expecting Annie to do this. She paled at once realizing what she had done, dropping Mikasa's hand as swiftly as she had grabbed it.

“I…apologize for my… behaviour,” she forced out, shifting her feet and looking down in shame. “If it's okay with you, can I join you in the mess hall?”

Now Mikasa was truly confused, she had never seen Annie act like this before, had never seen Annie show any emotion at all actually. But she had still admired the girl from afar, wanting to approach her and make conversation with the mysterious girl.

“It's quite alright, let's get going before Sasha steals all the damn meat.” Mikasa gave a small smile to the girl and they began to walk to the cafeteria.

-

When they had arrived at the mess hall Annie took a seat on the bench as far away from Mikasa as possible. Mikasa noticed this immediately and decided to pull her over, making Annie throw a sharp glare at her.

“That was a bit unnecessary don't you think?” Mikasa noted and proceeded to slap a slice of meat onto her plate.

Annie sat unmoving and took glances at Mikasa from time to time, feeling unsure of what to do or say.

Mikasa let out a muted sigh, “There's something I want to give to you,” she said, wanting to break the awkward tension.

Mikasa held out her hand to reveal a tiny present box with colourful wrapping paper. Annie took the present and observed it for a few seconds.

“It's not going to kill you, you know?” Mikasa chuckled.

“Just making sure,” grumbled Annie, starting to rip off the paper.

Inside was a small pendant that showed a wolf in the center and had the symbols M and A carved into it, definitely handmade.

Annie had never received anything before and was shocked that this girl she had seldom talked to had gotten her something like this.

“Thank you,” she whispered, looking away with a faint hue on her cheeks.

Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all, she thought.

-

Mikasa thought back to that day, a year ago already. She glanced over to the crystal prison that the small girl was trapped in. She had noticed that Annie was still wearing the pendant that Mikasa had made for her, she put her hand on the crystal and muttered,

“Merry Christmas, Annie”


End file.
